habiticafandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Le Redoutable Drag'on de Dilatoire
Traduit de '''The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory' '''Le Redoutable Drag'on de Dilatoire' a été le premierBossboss mondial , intégré à Habitica à l'occasion de l'événement Fête de l'Eté .Introducing the first-ever world boss: The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory! http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/90491467636/introducing-the-first-ever-world-boss-the-dread Il a été vaincu le vendredi 1er août 2014. Les boss mondiaux sont combattus par tous les Habiticien·nne·s actif·ve·s, et ont un fonctionnement spécifique concernant la manière dont les joueur·euse·s leur infligent des dégâts. Description Nous aurions dû tenir compte des avertissements. Des yeux sombres et luisants. D'antiques écailles. Des mâchoires puissantes aux dents étincelantes. Nous avons réveillé quelque chose de terrifiant qui sommeillait dans la crevasse : le Redoutable Drag'on de Dilatoire ! Les Habiticien·ne·s se sont éparpillés en hurlant lorsqu'il a émergé hors de la mer, son effroyablement long cou s'élevant à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus de la surface alors que les fenêtres explosaient sous l'impact de son rugissement. "Voilà ce qui a causé la chute de Dilatoire !" hurle Lemoness. "Ce n'était pas le poids des tâches négligées - les Quotidiennes Rouge Foncé ont seulement attiré son attention !" "Il irradie d'énergie magique !" crie @Baconsaur. "S'il a pu survivre jusqu'à nos jours, il doit forcément être capable de se régénérer ! Comment pouvons-nous le vaincre?" De la même manière que nous avons vaincu tous les monstres : avec notre productivité ! Vite, Habitica, unissez-vous, pourfendez vos tâches et ensemble nous allons affronter cette créature. (Il n'est pas nécessaire d'abandonner votre quête en cours - nous croyons en votre capacité à asséner de multiples coups !) Il ne s'en prendra pas à nous individuellement, mais plus nous manquons de Quotidiennes, plus nous risquons de déclencher sa Frappe de la Négligence - et je n'aime pas la manière dont il regarde la Taverne... Objectif(s) Vaincre le Redoutable Drag'on de Dilatoire. Déroulement Tous les joueur·euse·s actif·ve·s d'Habitica participent automatiquement à cette quête. Aucune invitation n'était demandée, pas plus qu'il n'était nécessaire d'être dans une équipe. Cependant, Drag'on n'a jamais blessé de joueur ni infligé des dommages aux caractéristiques ou aux équipements des joueur·euse·s.Weekly Status Report 7/7/14: Dread Drag'on Update http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/91103833531/weekly-status-report-7-7-14-dread-dragon-update Les joueur·euse·s infligent des dégâts au Drag'on selon les mêmes critères que pour les batailles de boss standards : les Quotidiennes et les À Faire complétées blessent le boss, mais pas les Habitudes. Les Quotidiennes manquées n'entraînent pas de dégâts infligés aux joueurs par le boss, mais elles augmentent la barre de Rage de Drag'on, ce qui charge une Frappe de la Négligence. Seules les Quotidiennes manquées des joueur·euse·s actif·ve·s sont prises en compte. Lorsqu'une Frappe de la Négligence est lancée, la barre de Rage se vide, et le compte recommence à zéro. Plusieurs attaques liées à la rage peuvent être lancées durant la quête. Astuces * Pendant la quête du Redoutable Drag'on de Dilatoire, les joueur·euse·s peuvent continuer à participer à des quêtes d'équipe, aussi bien des quêtes de boss que des quêtes de collecte. * Les Mages qui lancent Explosion de Flammes et les Guerriers utilisant Frappe Brutale alors qu'ils participent à une quête d'équipe infligent aussi des dégâts à Drag'on. * L'Outil d'affichage des données affiche le statut actuel de Drag'on avec plus de détails, de même que la quantité de dégâts infligés à Drag'on par les joueurs, au niveau du lien "Quest Progress". (A l'étude) Il y a un bug non-confirmé qui peut réduire ou annuler les dégâts que vous infligez au Drag'on le jour où votre quête prend fin si le cron (réinitialisation quotidienne) de quelqu'un achève la quête avant l'horaire de votre propre cron. Si vous pensez finir une quête aujourd'hui, vous devriez attendre avant de lancer un sortilège ou valider une liste conséquente. Frappe de la Négligence La première Frappe de la Négligence du Retoutable Drag'on de Dilatoire a été lancé à 01h00 GMT le 16 juillet 2014. Dread Drag'on Casts NEGLECT STRIKE! http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/91901968391/dread-dragon-casts-neglect-strike-oh-no Drag'on a détruit et mis feu à la Taverne. Le message suivant est apparu dans la Taverne quand la Frappe de la Négligence a été lancée : :Le Redoutable Drag'on Lance FRAPPE DE LA NÉGLIGENCE ! :Oh non ! Malgré tous nos efforts, quelques Quotidiennes nous ont échappé, et leur rougeur a attisé la rage de Drag'on ! En lançant sa terrifiante Frappe de la Négligence, il a réduit la Taverne en pièces ! Heureusement, nous avons installé une Auberge dans une ville voisine, et vous êtes toujours libre de discuter sur la plage... mais le pauvre Daniel le Tavernier a vu sa taverne adorée s'écrouler autour de lui ! J'espère que la bête n'attaquera pas à nouveau ! Frappes de la Négligence évitées Les citoyens d'Habitica ayant rapidement vaincu le Redoutable Drag'on, ils ont évité les catastrophes suivantes : :Le Redoutable Drag'on Lance FRAPPE DE LA NÉGLIGENCE ! :Iiiiiik ! Une fois encore nous avons laissé trop de Quotidiennes inachevées : Drag'on a déchaîné la puissance de sa Frappe de la Négligence sur Matt et ses écuries ! Les familiers ont fui dans toutes les directions, mais il semble heureusement que les vôtres soient sains et saufs. :Pauvre Habitica ! J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. Hâtez-vous et achevez toutes vos tâches ! :Le Redoutable Drag'on Lance FRAPPE DE LA NÉGLIGENCE ! :Ahhh ! La boutique d'Alex le Marchand vient juste d'être réduite en poussières par la Frappe de la Négligence de Drag'on ! Mais il semble qu'on soit enfin en train de venir à bout de cette créature. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait encore assez d'énergie pour une autre frappe. :Tiens bon, Habitica ! Chassons cette créature de nos côtes ! La Défaite du Redoutable Drag'on de Dilatoire Le Redoutable Drag'on de Dilatoire a été vaincu à environ 4h15 GMT le vendredi 1er aout 2014. :La Défaite Du Redoutable Drag'on De Dilatoire :On a réussi ! Dans un dernier rugissement, le Redoutable Drag'on s'écroule et nage loin, très loin du littoral. Des foules d'Habiticiens en liesse s'amassent sur les côtes ! Les bâtiments de Matt, Daniel et Alex sont remis sur pieds. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? :Le Retour des Citoyens :Maintenant que Drag'on a fui, des milliers de taches de couleurs chatoyantes remontent du fond de l'eau. C'est un essaim multicolore de Crevettes-mantes... et parmi elles, des centaines de sirènes ! :"Nous sommes les habitants perdus de Dilatoire !" vous explique Manta, leur chef. "Quand Dilatoire a sombré, les Crevettes-mantes qui vivaient dans ces eaux ont utilisé un sortilège qui nous a transformés en sirènes, nous permettant de survivre. Mais dans sa colère, le Redoutable Drag'on nous a tous enfermés dans une sombre crevasse. Cela faisait des centaines d'années que nous étions emprisonnés - et enfin nous sommes libres de reconstruire notre cité !" :"En gage de remerciement," vous annonce son ami @Ottl, "veuillez accepter ce familier Crevette-mante et cette monture Crevette-mante, ainsi que de l'XP, de l'or, et notre éternelle gratitude." Récompenses * Crevette-mante (Familier) * Crevette-mante (Monture) * Nourriture * Succès "Sauveur de Dilatoire" * A l'origine, cette quête donnait également 900Xp et 90Or, il a cependant été décidé que cette importante récompense risquait de désequilibrer le jeu pour les joueurs de bas niveau. Les Habiticiens souhaitant tout de même bénéficier de cette récompense sont libre de d'utiliser la fonction de "Réglage des Valeurs" dans les Paramètres.Based on user-feedback, XP/GP rewards for the World Boss have been changed to food rewards. http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/91975651156/dread-dragon-reward-change Familier et Monture de Quête Montrer/Cacher le Familier et la Monture de quête Trivia La véritable crevette-mante vit elle aussi au fond des failles et des crevasses. On ne sait pas si elles disposent effectivement de pouvoirs magiques, mais leurs couleurs iridescentes pourraient en donner l'illusion. Références * WOW, WHAT'S GOING ON?! http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/91584540316/wow-whats-going-on (a description of the Dread Drag'on glitch that caused the Drag'on to appear defeated in the middle of the battle) en:The_Dread_Drag'on_of_Dilatory Catégorie:Quêtes de Boss Catégorie:Quêtes de Familiers Catégorie:Événements Mondiaux